Esperanza
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: La Zona Segura de Alexandria parece ser el hogar perfecto, pero no para Daryl Dixon. Su esperanza murió en el Grady Memorial aunque quizás aún tenga un motivo para no darse por vencido.
1. ESPERANZA

Hola :) Nueva historia y siii, si se que todavía ni siquiera acabo las otras, pero tenía que subir esta jaja. Es un Bethyl y nada es mio, etc, etc. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**ESPERANZA**

No sabía qué buscaba, pero algo hallaría. No confiaba en ella, en ese lugar, en esa gente y en la serenidad que emanaban todos. Nadie podía ser tan feliz en ese mundo.

En ese mismo instante la población en pleno de la Zona Segura de Alexandria se encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de los vecinos como si todo fuese normal. Pero nada lo era y ellos no lo entendían. Daryl Dixon nunca participaba de esas reuniones y debido a eso a nadie le pareció extraña su ausencia.

Había entrado a la casa forzando cuidadosamente la cerradura. Bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, Daryl era tan sagaz y silencioso como un lince. Caminó a través de la estancia y se dirigió a la sala, reconociendo el sofá en donde Deanna Monroe, la lideresa de Alexandria, lo había entrevistado. ¿Qué buscaba exactamente? De eso ni si quiera él tenía conocimiento. Deambuló unos minutos por el lugar reconociendo la sala y la cocina. La planta baja lucía ordenada pero con extraños implementos colocados por todas partes. Reg Monroe había sido arquitecto, probablemente serían suyos.

Al volver cerca a la puerta observó la escalera y decidió subir. En el segundo piso encontró los dormitorios pero nada importante en ellos. Sin embargo, al dirigirse al ático halló lo que inconscientemente había estado buscando. Deanna había guardado los videos de las entrevistas en el altillo de su casa. No le había costado sacarlos y buscar en la sala donde reproducirlos. Los tenía todos dispuestos en CD, colocados en dos pequeñas cajas y agrupados en orden alfabético. El arquero bajó con ellos lo más cautelosamente que pudo.

Había conectado la cámara filmadora a la televisión de la sala y, después de presionar aleatoriamente los botones, consiguió hacerla funcionar. Empezar por la A, con tantos nombres. Tantas entrevistas, había muchas y menos gente en Alexandria en comparación.

Adkins Sherlyn, Allen Abigail, Anderson Jessie, Anderson Pete, Anderson Ron, Anderson Sam, Andrews Jed, Cloyd Denise y una extensa lista. De la A a la Z. Adkins Sherlyn resultó ser una anciana que nunca antes había visto. Allen Abigail, una joven de alrededor de veinte años. Conocía a los Anderson y a Denise. Andrews Jed, a él también, aún vivía en la zona. Pero Deanna les había dicho que había sido el único grupo al cual había abierto las puertas. No había mencionado a toda esa otra gente faltante. Bronson Jefferson, un ex militar, tampoco vivía ya en Alexandria. Dawn Taylor —Dawn. Justamente ese apellido, pensó el arquero—otro muchacho que nunca había visto. Encontró su propia entrevista y las de la gente que definitivamente conocía: Espinoza Rosita, Ford Abraham.

La Zona Segura de Alexandria nunca lo había convencido del todo. Por un lado, todos buscaron encajar en el lugar, fuese lo que fuese que pensaran de él. Podrían pensar que se volverían débiles rodeados de tanta comodidad, pero en el fondo eso querían. Deseaban volver a ser los de antes, de volver a disfrutar de una vida, de tener un empleo, de tomar un lugar en esa sociedad. Pero Daryl, nunca había encajado en ninguna. No fue nadie antes y regresar al pasado era volver a serlo. No podía acoplarse, volverse un buen vecino cuando nunca lo fue antes. Pero todo lo que tenía era esa familia y no la dejaría.

Más y más nombres, más y más videos de gente que conocía y que no. Aunque quisiese, él ya no podía encajar en ninguna parte. No sin ella. O quizás lo que pasaba era que no quería hacerlo sin ella.

Entonces, al tratar de sacar uno nuevo para reproducirlo, la caja cayó al piso.

—Demonios. —murmuró Dixon.

Los CD habían quedado desperdigados sobre el suelo de madera. El cazador observó a través de la ventana en busca de cualquier indicio de que alguien estuviese cerca pero no vio nada. Se dispuso entonces a recogerlos, tendría que ser rápido y devolverlos en el mismo orden en el que los había encontrado.

Pero de pronto uno de ellos llamó su atención.

_"Hope"_

Solo esa palabra ¿Sería nombre o apellido? No tenía nada más. Tomó el CD entre sus manos y una extraña sensación lo embargó. La esperanza se le había ido hacía mucho. Puso el aparato a funcionar y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla.

El televisor le devolvía la imagen de una muchacha rubia, de brillantes ojos azules. Eran sus ojos, era su rostro, pero no podía serlo. La joven observaba nerviosamente la ventana ubicada a su derecha en la iluminada sala mientras Deanna preparaba la cámara.

Daryl se acercó y casi pegó la nariz a la pantalla. Tocó su imagen, no podía ser ella. Sus dedos acariciaban la fría superficie delineando su cabello rubio.

—¿Podemos comenzar? —le preguntó Deanna en el video.

Ella volteó el rostro intempestivamente y fijó su mirada hacia el frente. Eran sus pupilas azules las que Daryl veía. Era ella.

—Por supuesto. —le respondió la joven y Daryl escuchó emocionado su voz.

—¿Por qué deseas pertenecer a Alexandria?

—Yo…

—¿Deseas siquiera pertenecer a aquí?

—Él lo necesita.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo… necesito paz.

—Cuéntame de ti.

—No hay mucho qué contar.

—De igual manera quiero escucharlo.

Ella permanecía con los ojos fijos en la cámara de video pero no continuó hablando. Parecía serle difícil encontrar las palabras precisas. Su semblante denotaba incomodidad y sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces antes de continuar.

Daryl la siguió contemplando ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Era real? Ya no sabía.

—Tuve una familia… antes. —prosiguió la muchacha y por unos segundos su vista se asentó en el piso para volver al frente rápidamente— Se cazar, se rastrear. Puedo sobrevivir. Les puedo ayudar.

—Eso no es todo, pero está bien. Es lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, no podemos confiar plenamente en ti si no te abres un poco más.

—¿Qué más sería importante que supieran?... Amaba cantar. Esta cicatriz es de una bala. —dijo señalando su frente— Soy fuerte, no lo sabía antes, pero lo soy… Una vez le dije a… alguien que debía dejar su pasado atrás, para poder seguir…

—¿Es lo que estás haciendo?

—No estoy dejando nada, ya no tengo nada. Todo lo que una vez tuve lo guardo aquí.

La mano de la chica se posó en su pecho y Daryl pudo ver que sus ojos se esforzaban por no derramar lágrimas. Los de él hacían lo mismo.

—Estás lejos de casa… —dijo Deanna.

—Más de lo que piensa… —le respondió ella.

—¿Qué recuerdas de tu hogar?

Por un momento, su mirada se fijó en la cámara de una manera que Daryl reconocía. Sus propios ojos veían así todo en los últimos tiempos, Carol se lo había dicho. Observando sin ver realmente, como si no estuviese presente, como si se hubiese transportado a otro lugar y otro tiempo, y hubiese dejado su cuerpo actuando como un autómata.

—Que… era diferente… a esto. —dijo la muchacha con dificultad— Viví en una granja, una vida más simple, rodeada de animales, del campo. Solía… cantar cuando estaba triste. A papá… —intentó continuar con una inesperada sonrisa, que se borró en cuanto mencionó la última palabra— … a todos solía gustarle que cantara algunas veces… Bueno, a algunos podía parecerle molesto.

—Eres una adorable jovencita. —le dijo sonriendo Deanna— Siempre he pensado que lo que fuimos antes nos define ahora pero tú eres tan joven ¿A qué te hubieses dedicado?

—No siempre.

—¿Perdón?

—No siempre nos define… lo que fuimos antes… No siempre tenemos que ser lo mismo. A veces es mejor dejarlo ir. Para ser lo que realmente hubiésemos querido. A veces el pasado solo nos atormenta, y puede que este no sea el mejor de los comienzos pero aún sigue siendo un mundo nuevo… Rodeados de todo esto es tan difícil encontrar motivos para seguir, pero solo eso queda.

—Suenas resignada, cariño.

—Es más… instinto de supervivencia ahora. Eso quiero creer… Siempre habrá miedo a morir, miedo a que tu tiempo se acabe. Todos desearíamos ser quienes siempre quisimos ser en nuestros últimos momentos. Eso no va a cambiar.

Daryl continuaba en medio de aquella sala, la misma del video. Contemplando la pantalla del televisor como si nada más fuese importante, como si su imagen fuese a desaparecer de repente y tuviese la certeza de no tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo. La había despedido una vez y, aunque en esta oportunidad solo la observaba a través de aquel aparato, era como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

—Aún no me has contestado. ¿A qué te hubieses dedicado tú? —continuó preguntando Deanna.

—No lo se. Quizás, maestra de música. Adoro a los niños… Pero no pienso volver a cuidar niños.

—Está bien, respeto tu determinación. —añadió Deanna mientras le sonreía— Dices que puedes rastrear y cazar, seguramente podré encontrarte una labor que cumplir.

—Lo haré bien, tuve al mejor de los maestros.

—Creo que hemos terminado entonces.

Daryl vio como Deanna Monroe se ponía de pie y observó su figura atravesarse en el encuadre para dirigirse hacia la cámara de video. En el proceso, la mirada de la joven había vuelto a posarse lentamente en la ventana a su derecha.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Me recuerda a otro. —le respondió la chica sin voltear la cabeza, los rayos de luz le iluminaban el rostro y hacían brillar aún más su rubio cabello suelto— Igual de apacible, igual de impecable. Su casa —dijo esta vez recorriendo la estancia con la mirada— me recuerda a otra. Pero tuve que dejar ese lugar intempestivamente. —continuó con nostalgia en su voz y regresando su vista a la ventana.

Un pequeño silencio se instauró mientras ella observaba el exterior y sus ojos volvían a ver sin hacerlo realmente.

—Hope. —dijo Deanna para llamar su atención— Hope. —la volvió a llamar.

—¿Qué? —respondió ella y la miró extrañada.

—Hope ¿No es ese tu nombre?

—Si. —le respondió como volviendo a la realidad nuevamente— Mi nombre es Hope.

—¡Beth! —dijo por fin Daryl Dixon y al momento siguiente la pantalla quedó en lluvia.

**¿CONTINUARÁ?**

* * *

¿Creen que debe continuar? Déjenmelo saber ;)


	2. TODOS MIENTEN

Hola a todos quienes lean este humilde fic :) . Mil disculpas si alguna vez lo siguieron y ya no tuvieron más noticias, pero así es esto, se escribe según el tiempo que se tenga y la inspiración. Les hago entrega oficial jaja del segundo capítulo de este Bethyl. Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, tanto de este fic como de otros (si por ahí los demás tienen la oportunidad de leer esto). Nada es mio, todo es de los creadores de The Walking Dead y sin más que decir los dejo :)

* * *

**TODOS MIENTEN**

And we'll buy beer to shotgun

And we'll lay in the lawn…

Su voz resonaba en cada rincón del bosque. Daryl Dixon llevaba un buen tiempo caminando en distintas direcciones, cada vez una diferente, hacía donde creía que el sonido provenía.

And we'll be good…

Volteó de le había parecido escucharla desde el lado contrario al que se dirigía. Estaba en algún lugar y no podía encontrarla.

Now I'm laughing at my boredom

At my string of failed attempts

Because you think that it's important

And I welcome the sentiment…

Aún con su canto en la cabeza, el arquero se acercó a un árbol, bajó la ballesta a sus pies,y apoyó la espalda en él. Quiso fumar e introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco en busca de sus cigarrillos, pero en vez de encontrar la dura forma de la pequeña caja, sacó de él su pañoleta.

La examinó con cuidado y al estirarla unas cuantas bayas cayeron de ella.

And we talk on the phone at night

Until it's daylight

And I feel clever…

—¡Estás aquí! —gritó soltando el pañuelo—.¡Te vi!

And I hear the slow in your speech

Yeah, you're half asleep

Say goodnight…

—¡Sal!

No voy a dejarte.

…

Daryl despertó agitado esa mañana en la Zona Segura de Alexandria. La noche anterior había sido extremadamente difícil para él. Mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hubiese tenido que pasar hasta el momento. La esperanza había vuelto y con ella la probabilidad de volver a sufrir su pérdida.

Si ella en realidad estuvo allí, en aquel lugar casi de ensueño. ¿Por qué ya no seguía ahí? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Aún acostado en aquella cama no podía olvidar su imagen en la pantalla.

"Mi nombre es Hope."

No se había presentado ante ellos como Beth Greene. ¿Por qué? Estas y otras interrogantes surcaban ahora por su cabeza, aunque el día anterior se había comportado de una forma bastante distinta.

Al terminar de ver el video sintió el impulso de correr hacia Deanna y gritarle que Beth Greene había vivido entre ellos. No sabía si se habrían enterado alguna vez de su verdadera identidad, pero estaba decidido a echárselo en cara a toda la comunidad.

En el fondo sentía que no debía confiar. Había visto más gente en esos videos, más personas, como a Beth, que ya no estaban ahí.

Pero al llegar a la casa en la que celebraban la reunión algo pasó. Daryl Dixon arribó al lugar como usualmente lo hacía, de entre las sombras, y al alcanzar una de las ventanas pudo ver a Maggie Greene en el interior; se encontraba junto a Glenn y sonreía. La había visto sonreír genuinamente pocas veces luego de lo sucedido con su hermana. Sabía de su dolor porque era el mismo que él pasaba, de alguna u otra manera era algo que compartían. Maggie se sentía culpable por no haber confiado en Beth, por no haberla buscado, por haber pensado que sería un blanco fácil y que después del ataque a la prisión ella había sufrido el mismo destino de su padre. No había sido así, su hermana menor había escapado junto a Daryl, había sobrevivido con él y luego sin él. Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para tratar de escapar y salvar la vida de Noah. Tal muestra de valor, Maggie, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ella.

En su interior, Daryl también culpaba a Maggie. No se lo había dicho nunca, pero ella había sido su hermana y se había rendido. Él jamás había dejado de tratar de encontrarse con su hermano Merle, ni siquiera había desistido de buscar a la pequeña Sophia. Maggie Greene se había dejado vencer fácilmente. No sabía si hubiese servido de algo que ella la buscase, si los sucesos ocurridos hubiesen seguido otro rumbo, pero él nunca había perdido la fe en Beth y Beth nunca había perdido la fe en volver a ver a su amada hermana Maggie.

Sin embargo, poco a poco fue entendiendo que Maggie sufriría eternamente por eso y no era justo. Cuando había salido del Grady Memorial con Beth en sus brazos, había visto todo el peso de la culpa en el rostro desconsolado de Maggie Greene. Ahora la veía sonreír y así era como Beth siempre la hubiese querido ver.

"¡NO VOLVERÁS A VER A MAGGIE DE NUEVO!"

"¡TÚ NO SABES ESO!"

Había pasado exactamente así, Daryl le había entregado el cuerpo inerte de su hermana Beth. O eso había pensado, pero ahora no sabía nada. Ciertamente Beth ya no estaba en ese lugar y ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva aún.

A través de la ventana pudo ver a Deanna Monroe acercarse a la pareja. Desconfiaba de aquella mujer y de los miembros de la Zona Segura de Alexandria. Si alguno de ellos había tenido que ver en la nueva desaparición de Beth se encargaría él mismo de hacerlos pagar.

La mirada cansada de Daryl Dixon volvió hacia la hermana de la rubia Beth Greene. No podía alimentar sus esperanzas de nuevo, la había perdido dos veces: La primera en la prisión y la segunda en el Grady. Si se lo decía y no la encontraban, ella volvería a sufrir y no deseaba hacer eso, por Beth, porque se trataba de su hermana.

Estaba claro que, a pesar de que alguna vez Beth estuvo en aquel lugar, no estaba más. Y estar afuera podría significar sobrevivir o… El arquero bloqueó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza pero era una posibilidad. Además no conocía las condiciones en las que Beth había dejado Alexandria.

La adusta figura de Daryl Dixon dio media vuelta en la oscuridad. No debía de hacerle eso a Maggie. Le devolvería a su hermana viva, averiguaría lo sucedido con ella, la encontraría y volvería a ver sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Entonces quizá su alma podría alcanzar la tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo no conseguía y quizá hasta podría terminar la conversación pendiente que tenía con la dueña de aquellos ojos.

Aún en su cama, mirando el techo, Daryl Dixon continuó sumido en sus pensamientos. Antes no hubiera actuado así. Antes hubiese entrado a esa casa, les hubiera reventado la cabeza a varios con lo primero que encontrase, hubiese llegado hasta Deanna y la hubiera obligado a hablar. Sin duda hubiera armado un gran escándalo, sus amigos hubieran tratado de contenerlo pero él opondría resistencia obviamente. Así había sido su actuar años atrás, cuando vivía a la sombra de Merle, siendo un prometedor prospecto de basura humana justo como su hermano. En esos tiempos quería que todos pensasen que no le importaba nada ni nadie más que él mismo y Merle, y había tenido mucho éxito al hacerlo.

Daryl Dixon era un experto cazador y sobreviviente, era más la necesidad del grupo por él y por sus habilidades que las de él por el grupo, bien podría sobrevivir solo. Podría sobrevivir mas no vivir, había una diferencia. Habiendo sido criado con una enorme carencia de amor era impresionante lo buena persona que era. Era ese el motivo por el cual aquel hombre de gesto arisco y apariencia peligrosa necesitaba de los demás. Daryl se asemejaba mucho a un animal herido en su modo de comportarse: Huraño la mayor parte del tiempo y desconfiado de los otros. Pero si alguien le mostraba un poco de afecto, si le demostraba amistad, si sabía curar sus heridas y apaciguar un poco el dolor de su soledad, entonces él lo seguiría fielmente.

Todo cambió cuando pudo desprenderse de la influencia de Merle. Había encontrado una nueva familia en aquel grupo. Ganó seguridad, por lo menos algo más,y posteriormente perdió a su hermano.

Daryl amaba a Merle. Él podría haberlo abandonado y haber sido el peor hermano del mundo pero era su sangre. Aún con el dolor de haber perdido lo último de su familia, el duro cazador pudo recomponerse y afianzarse más como un valioso miembro del grupo.

No obstante, la vida nunca había sido justa para él y al parecer no tenía planes de serlo. Perdió su hogar a manos del Gobernador, perdió la vida de Hershel Greene y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Porque había buscado a Sophia y ahora estaba muerta, había buscado a Merle y él también había muerto, había dejado de buscar al Gobernador y Hershel había muerto.

Y luego había aparecido ella. Una muchacha a la que nunca había prestado demasiada atención, la hija menor de Hershel, la débil Beth, quien había tratado de suicidarse una vez y quien solía cantar mientras todos la escuchaban. Ella había sido su luz al final de aquel oscuro y tenebroso túnel que había sido, no solo aquel apocalipsis, sino su vida entera. Había sido curioso cómo esa misma vida que se empeñaba en no darle respiro alguno la había puesto a ella en su camino. No podían ser más diferentes y extrañamente eso hizo que se entendieran mejor el uno al otro. Una peculiar amistad había nacido entre ellos y algo más que el arquero no se sabía explicar simplemente porque nunca antes lo había sentido. Ella era especial.

Pero Daryl cometió un error. Se sintió a gusto a su lado, tanto como para olvidar que incluso en aquel mundo donde los muertos regresan para matarlos, era a los vivos a quienes debía temer más. Buscó a BethGreene cuando la arrancaron de su lado y la vio morir.

La ventana dejaba ver la oscuridad del exterior, aún era de madrugada y en unas horas debía de reunirse con Aaron para una más de sus salidas de reclutamiento. Debía de empezar por alguna parte y sería con Aaron con quien comenzaría a indagar. Las palabras no eran lo que mejor se le daban pero tendría que hacerlo, por lo menos para iniciar. Saber la verdad y tener la certeza de que ella podría estar viva y que no corría peligro. Hacerlo sin que sospecharan de él y de su incursión a la casa de los Monroe no sería sencillo.

El arquero se sentó al borde de su confortable cama y dirigió su mirada hacia la ballesta siempre preparada que descansaba a su derecha.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Es la cama más cómoda que he tenido en años."

Sonrió al recordar aquella conversación y se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo y lo ocasionaba su recuerdo.

Se terminó de levantar y se puso la misma camisa sucia que había usado el día anterior. Podrían vivir civilizadamente pero Daryl Dixon seguía siendo Daryl Dixon y para él las convenciones no eran algo que era obligatorio seguir. Tomó su ballesta y se la puso al hombro, luego tomó el cuchillo de Beth, el cual guardaba bajo la almohada, lo sostuvo entre sus manos un momento y lo colocó en su cintura. Además del cuchillo, guardaba el CD con el video que había visto el día anterior. Se había arriesgado a llevárselo pues en realidad no sabía lo que podría pasar. Así, estuvo listo para salir a caminar antes de encontrarse con Aaron.

Salió de la casa que compartía con Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Carol, Maggie y Glenncuando el cielo empezaba a aclarar. Recorrió las solitarias calles de Alexandria fumando lentamente un cigarrillo. Dejó que el humo llenara sus pulmones por completo y lo expulsó con suavidad. Se tomó su tiempo mientras se dirigía a la casa que Aaron compartía con Eric. En el transcurso pudo ver a Sasha en el campanario, con la escopeta fuertemente agarrada y la concentración puesta en el mirador, peleando silenciosamente contra sus propios demonios.

No se dio prisa, quería pensar un poco. Mantenerse sin hacer nada le estaba costando, él era reaccionario más que una persona que tomara las cosas con calma. Todo era distinto en aquellos momentos. Cuando llegó a su destino, Aaron lo esperaba en el garaje, la motocicleta que Daryl utilizaba había pasado dos días en la casa debido a un desperfecto. Estaba llena de ellos pero funcionaba bastante bien en general para haber sido construida por el mismo Daryl con partes viejas de otras motocicletas.

—Hola —le dijo Aaron—. Llegas temprano.

Daryl no respondió sino que mantuvo la vista vehículo. A pesar del constante silencio del arquero, a Aaron se le hizo extraña su reacción. Creí que ya habíamos superado eso, pensó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder el arquero—. Hola.

Aaron se hallaba observando el mapa de la zona., habían recorrido la parte norte con anterioridad sin mucha suerte. Su trabajo consistía en buscar gente que pudiese unirse a la comunidad y que aportaran algo a ella, para lo cual tenían que arriesgarse a recorrer el exterior y a encontrar no precisamente a los buenos. Daryl no tenía problema con salir de Alexandría sino todo lo contrario. Aaron lo había elegido para acompañarlo en lugar de Eric debido a su capacidad de sobrevivir y a la notoria molestia que le causaba mantenerse dentro de la Zona Segura. Pero más que eso, había notado que tenía cierta habilidad para diferenciar a los buenos de los malos, la cual, según pensaba, había adquirido al vivir con los demás en la carretera.

—Podemos ir hacia el este. Hay una escuela cerca, podría ser un refugio. No la hemos inspeccionado antes.

—Podría —Daryl respondió escuetamente.

Spencer Monroe fue el encargado de abrir las puertas par dejar salir a la motocicleta de Daryl y al auto de Aaron. El día había empezado oficialmente cuando se dispusieron a cruzar los muros de Alexandria. El sol empezaba a abrirse paso a través de las nubes y ya se podía ver a algunos vecinos transitando por las calles. Deanna Monroe, una mujer castaña de un poco más de 50 años y de semblante sereno, se acercó a ellos. Deanna era la lideresa de Alexandria, o por lo menos todavía lo era a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Hacía pocos días, Daryl y Aaron habían vuelto con el primer sobreviviente encontrado por ellos, Morgan Jones, quien había resultado ser amigo de Rick Grimes. El encuentro de ambos hombres no había podido darse en peores circunstancias. Al llegar junto a Morgan, Daryl y Aaron se habían topado con una más que dolorosa escena: Rick, líder del grupo de Daryl, acababa de asesinar a Pete Anderson bajo las órdenes de Deanna, luego de que le cortara la garganta a su esposo accidentalmente con la katana de Michonne.

A pesarde todo aquello, Deanna seguía ejerciendo el control en la Zona Segura, lo cual seguramente no duraría mucho tiempo. Nuevos peligros pugnaban por volverles a destrozar la vida y era Rick quien podría ayudarlos a sobrevivir, no Deanna, ya casi lo habían comprendido todos, no obstante, Rick dejó que la mujer continuase al mando para apaciguar la tensión que se había generado y hacerles más fácil el proceso de aceptación. Fuese o no su salvación, los habitantes de Alexandria aun seguían considerándolos como recién llegados y no confiaban completamente en ellos. Fuese como fuese Rick tomaría el mando al final.

Daryl y Aaron volverían a salir luego de la llegada de Morgan. Seguirían buscando sobrevivientes aunque con menos esperanza de hallar alguno. Los estaban matando, no sabía quienes pero se acercaban.

¿Si Bethhabía salido de Alexandria habría podido sobrevivir a ellos? Daryl no podía evitar pensar en ella mientras encendía su motocicleta.

—Buenos días —los saludó Deanna interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Daryl.

Aquella mujer algo le había hecho. Beth no hubiese dejado la Zona Segura sin un motivo importante. La aparente tranquilidad de Alexandria no lo convencía. ¿Sería que a ella tampoco? ¿Y a los demás? ¿A todas aquellas personas presentes en los videos y de los cuales no había rastro? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

—Buenos días, Deanna—le respondió Aaron.

—Buenos días —se obligó a decir Daryl dejando que su grave y rasposa voz se escuchara con más desgano que en anteriores oportunidades.

—Hoy iremos al este —continuó Aaron—. Aún no hemos recorrido esa zona.

—¿Crees que sea lo más adecuado?... ¿qué salgan?... ¿justo ahora?

—Tendremos que salir alguna vez, Deanna, lo queramos o no. Es inevitable y necesitamos más gente.

—Cuídate —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y dedicándole una débil sonrisa—. Y usted también señor Dixon —dijo de igual manera a Daryl.

Daryl Dixon, podría no ser tan delicado o fino pero era tan transparente como el cristal. Los había visto conversar al lado del auto con la motocicleta encendida y sus sagaces ojos fijos en Deanna. La desconfianza se le notaba a leguas. Hasta un tonto podría notarlo y mucho más aquella mujer tan inteligente y hábil para leer personalidades. El arquero empezaba a dudar de su decisión de no decirle a nadie lo que sabia pues estaba seguro que guardar apariencias no era lo suyo.

En las excursiones, Daryl siempre iba al frente en la moto mientras Aaron manejaba el auto. Si encontrasen a alguien podrían llevarlo en el vehículo. Además, Daryl Dixon era el más indicado para advertir cualquier clase de peligro.

Llegaron hasta un punto en la carretera y pararon para empezar el trayecto a pie como ya lo habían hecho en anteriores oportunidades. Aaron aprendía mucho de Daryl, él sabía cómo sobrevivir e identificar el peligro, incluso cuando no era evidente. Su crecimiento en una zona rural y la desatención de su familia lo habían ayudado a ser uno de los más fuertes del grupo.

Conversaron poco durante el camino y encontraron algunos caminantes dispersos que no les significaron mayor problema. Los cadáveres vivientes por lo general eran lentos y estando solos o en pequeños grupos no suponían demasiado peligro, por lo general tenían la opción de desviar su camino y huir de ellos o hacerles frente y matarlos. Todo dependía de la ocasión, de la cantidad de armas que tuviesen y la cantidad de aliados. En cambio, una horda de cuerpos putrefactos casi siempre terminaba en muerte. Si se veían en la necesidad de enfrentar a un gran número de estos monstruos, sabían en el fondo que no todos regresarían con vida.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la vieja escuela abandonada fue observar el terreno. La puerta principal se encontraba trancada por dentro, la puerta trasera se encontraba igualmente cerrada, pero sin asegurar. Probablemente alguien había usado el lugar como refugio durante algún tiempo, comprobaron esto al ver algunos empaques de comida vacíos tirados en los pisos de los pasillos. Era una estructura de tamaño medio y los ambientes se encontraban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo por uno de ellos.

—Estuvieron aquí —empezó Aaron levantando algunas de las envolturas del suelo.

—Se fueron hace poco —le respondió Daryl examinando el lugar.

—Quizá planeen volver.

—No dejaron nada atrás… Pero no huyeron…Quizá…

Por lo menos dos personas habían pasado algunos días en la escuela. Lo podía notar por la disposición de los pupitres escolares y la considerable diferencia en cuanto a la cantidad de suciedad y basura. ¿Habría estado ella entre quienes vivieran ahí?

Afuera, las pistas no eran muy claras, las pisadas no eran consistentes y no les dejaban claro un rumbo a seguir. Decidieron entonces peinar los terrenos aledaños y volver. El proceso de encontrar a los "buenos" no era sencillo. Podían encontrar otros tipos de sobrevivientes, personas tan dañadas como la gente de Terminus o incluso peores.

"Todavía hay gente buena, Daryl". Él seguía porque aún confiaba en ella.

—¿A cuántos encontraron antes que a nosotros? —Daryl rompió el silencio de improviso aunque no fuese su costumbre iniciar las conversaciones.

—¿Qué? —respondió Aaron tomado por sorpresa—. No a muchos, en realidad habíamos empezado con las búsquedas pocos meses antes de que los encontráramos. Nunca antes habíamos buscado a nadie, esa no era nuestra política. Siempre preferimos resguardarnos del exterior.

—No son muchos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No son muchos en comparación al tamaño de Alexandria. Parece haber mucho lugar… para más gente.

—En un principio los sobrevivientes de la zona llegaron a nosotros… algunos de ellos.

—Fueron más en algún momento… Tienen muchas casas deshabitadas en el interior de los muros.

—Tomamos el espacio pensando alojar más gente.

—Creí que al principio no buscaban alojar a nadie.

—No queríamos buscarlos, Daryl, pero sabíamos que se acercarían a nosotros. Cualquiera lo haría, tenemos muros, casas, un lugar al que volver.

—¿Y dónde está esa gente que les pidió ayuda?

—Viven en la zona.

—¿Todos ellos?

—No todos. La gente muere Daryl, ustedes vienen de afuera, deberías saberlo.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse mientras caminaban por el bosque. Se mantenían cerca a la escuela pero se encargaban de poder observar lo más que podían, sobretodo Daryl. El cazador ponía todos sus sentidos en encontrar alguna pista de quienes estaban buscando y de Beth Greene. Las nubes habían dado paso a los rayos de sol y tenían que limpiarse el sudor constantemente.

—Antes de llegar aquí pasamos por muchos otros lugares parecidos a Alexandria —Daryl volvió a romper el silencio—. Muchos en los que la gente se estropeó el cerebro. Hacían muchas cosas muy malas por mantenerse respirando. Hemos estado ahí y hemos sobrevivido.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Ustedes han tenido que hacer cosas. No me trago el cuento de la comunidad perfecta y de las casas limpias solo porque sí.

—Nosotros no tuvimos que salir, Daryl, hemos vivido aislados… Pareciese que nos lo recriminaras.

—Solo dejo las cosas en claro.

—Ustedes han pasado por cosas terribles, nosotros también. No en la misma intensidad pero hemos perdido gente importante…

—Shhh —Daryl lo calló.

Habían llegado a un claro con un pequeño arroyo. Era un lugar hermoso, un poco alejado de la escuela y del resto de las casas de la zona. En otros tiempos, seguramente habría sido un lugar tranquilo en el cual descansar. En los actuales, era el lugar en el que media docena de caminantes devoraba a un hombre, probablemente uno de los sobrevivientes de la escuela. Estaba vivo pero no había nada que hacer por él. Su cuerpo había sido parcialmente comido y sus intestinos se mezclaban con su sangre y la tierra del claro.

Un grito quitó sus vistas de la escena. Era una mujer y no estaba lejos, pero así como ellos la habían escuchado algunos de los caminantes también. Quizá los que devoraban el cuerpo estaban entretenidos por el momento, pero otros se acercarían a ella.

Siguieron el sonido de los gritos hasta dar con una chica tratando de trepar las paredes de un peñasco que, aunque era bajo, era su única protección contra cuatro caminantes que trataban de alcanzarla. La mujer parecía no tener armas y estar herida en la pierna derecha.

Daryl y Aaron se acercaron con cautela. Daryl fue el primero en atacar, disparó una de sus flechas directo a la cabeza del caminante próximo a ellos. Al segundo lo derribó Aaron, cada vez era mejor con el cuchillo, luego de golpearlo en una pierna y hacerlo caer, pudo encajárselo en el cráneo. Daryl lo ayudó a levantarse y juntos acabaron con los dos restantes.

La joven mujer aún trataba de trepar, parecía tenerles el mismo miedo que a los caminantes. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes, estaba delgada y demacrada, y parecía estar en la mitad de sus veintes. Su pierna sangraba a través del sucio pantalón color caqui y debido a su herida no había podido subir más.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo Aaron—. Podemos ayudarte. Tenemos un lugar al que puedes ir, te ayudaremos con tu pierna.

Ella los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de terror.

—¡Váyanse! —les gritó—. ¡Váyanse, no necesito su ayuda!

—¡Estás en peligro! —siguió Aaron tratando de convencerla—. Vienen más mordedores. Hemos llamado su atención con todo el ruido. ¡No estás a salvo aquí!

—¡No! ¡Ellos dijeron lo mismo! ¡Todos mienten! ¡Todos mienten!

Era evidente que se encontraba desequilibrada y su mirada se perdía en el bosque observando a todas direcciones. Daryl Dixon empezaba a perder la paciencia, por todo lo que pasaba y por la reacción de la mujer.

—Dame las fotos —le dijo a Aaron. Aaron abrió su mochila y se las alcanzó sin saber qué pensaba hacer con ellas.

—Cúbreme —dijo el arquero, se acercó a la base la pared y comenzó a trepar.

—Daryl, no. Está muy alterada… —dijo Aaron intentando detenerlo.

—Cállate —le respondió Daryl.

En cuanto vio a Daryl intentando llegar hasta ella, la mujer se descompuso aún más. Sus gritos atraerían a todos los caminantes del bosque si no la callaban pronto. Aunque quería, no podía huir, la mancha de su pierna se hacía más grande y marrón cada vez y no había rodado el risco solo porque se mantenía asida a un tronco sobresaliente.

—¡Solo cálmate!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Todos mienten! ¡Todos mienten!

—¡Tenemos un lugar! —le dijo al llegar cerca a ella. La chica había empezado a moverse y amenazaba con resbalarse y caer. —¡Te llevaremos!

—¡No!

—¡Basta! —le dijo Daryl tomando su brazo—. No vamos a dejarte… Velo por ti misma —Daryl extendió el brazo izquierdo con cuidado acercándole las fotografías una a una para que las viera y maniobrando para no caer—. Es real, podemos llevarte.

La mujer parecía más calmada pero continuaba observándolo con recelo. A Daryl le daba la sensación de que sus ojos verdes trataban de leer su mente y de decidirse si era correcto ir con ellos o no.

—¡Daryl! —gritó Aaron. Al momento pudo ver a tres caminantes acercándose lentamente. Parecían estar mojados por el agua del arroyo, eso les daba una ligera ventaja, los cuerpos descompuestos se caían a pedazos mientras avanzaban.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo Daryl a la mujer y la ayudó a bajar. Cuando estuvieron cerca a la base pudo ayudar a Aaron con los caminantes que habían aumentado a siete. Terminaron con dos de ellos y decidieron huir de los demás. Aaron iba adelante ayudando a la chica con su pierna mientras Daryl les cubría las espaldas. Pronto estuvieron fuera de su alcance y descansaron un rato mientras sus respiraciones volvían al ritmo habitual.

—¿Vienes de la escuela? —preguntó Aaron y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Con quienes estuviste ahí? ¿Están cerca?

De pronto la mujer pareció recordar algo.

—¡Benny! ¡Benny!

—¿Quién es Benny? ¿Está vivo? ¿Podemos ir por él?

—No se —la mujer se había calmado en comparación al estado en el que la habían encontrado, sin embargo, Aaron consideró que era mejor dejarla descansar de lo que había vivido por unos momentos y cambiarle el tema.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Cin… Cindy.

—Cindy, yo soy Aaron y él es Daryl. Déjame ver tu pierna.

—¡No! —dijo inmediatamente y sus ojos recobraron el terror.

Estaban más cerca y podían ver la forma circular de la herida a pesar de que ella se preocupaba por esconderla. Aaron y Daryl intercambiaron miradas, estaría muerta en horas si no hacían algo, pero no podían obligarla.

—Te mordieron —dijo Aaron viéndola a los ojos—. Aún puedes vivir si te cortamos la pierna.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No!... —Cindy volvió a sollozar.

—Escúchame, Cindy, morirás en pocas horas —le dijo Aaron luego de tomarla fuertemente del brazo obligándola a prestarle atención—. Si te amputamos la pierna detendremos la infección.

—¡No! —le respondió Cindy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Por favor no

Le habían dado a Cindy una alternativa que no se les brindaba a muchos, el poder decidir sobre su vida. Ella estaba consciente, alterada pero podía decidir si vivir mutilada o morir. Y había tomado su decisión.

—Cindy, ¿quién es Benny? ¿Un hombre? ¿Un niño? Si está vivo lo encontraremos y lo ayudaremos.

—Es mi hermano —dijo Cindy quien parecía haber recobrado el sentido de pronto—. Tiene… tiene… trece años… estábamos en la escuela con papá… Ellos dijeron que nos ayudarían… teníamos hambre,… no… no teníamos otra opción. Eran muchos, papá estaba enfermo… Ellos, ellos me… ¡malnacidos! Querían hacerle lo mismo a Benny… pero huimos… Papá está muerto y perdí a Benny… Perdí a Benny.

—¿Hace cuánto? —preguntó Daryl.

—No se… No se… Días… No se…

Las probabilidades estaban en contra de Benny. Era sumamente difícil para un adulto sano sobrevivir solo y mucho más lo era para un jovencito probablemente herido y huyendo. Por otro lado, Cindy no viviría mucho tiempo y había que decidir qué hacer con ella. Lo único que esperaban es que pudiese estar lo suficientemente consciente como para decidir por ella misma.

—Quédate con ella, yo buscaré a Benny. —le dijo Daryl a Aaron.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Necesitará compañía —le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Colocó su ballesta al hombro y emprendió la búsqueda nuevamente a través del bosque. Buscar sobrevivientes se había tornado en hallar una aguja en un pajar. Los caminantes parecían superarlos en cantidad día con día y el mundo se iba más a la mierda, según Daryl. Dedicó lo que quedaba de luz a buscar a Benny sin tener éxito alguno. Regresó al lugar en el que los había dejado ya caída la noche preguntándose si Cindy había podido tomar la decisión de continuar el proceso o acabar con su vida de inmediato. Al llegar pudo verla recostada con los ojos cerrados y sudando copiosamente.

—Se lo pregunté —le dijo Aaron al verlo llegar—. Quiso esperar a su hermano. ¿Nada?

Daryl negó con la cabeza y movió los hombros incómodamente como respuesta. Sus ojos cansados se fijaron en la chica que yacía indefensa en el frio suelo y a quien Aaron trataba de reconfortar con un pedazo de tela mojada en el agua del arroyo. Daryl pudo ver sus ojos abrirse a la luz de la fogata, ella los vio sin reconocerlos en un primer instante y luego pregunto.

—¿Benny?

—Lo siento —dijo Daryl.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se había resignado al fin, cosa que muchos acababan por hacer. En ese mundo eran pocas las oportunidades de poder sentir esperanza y cada vez que había una debías aferrarte a ella, sin importar lo que pasara después.

Ella había tomado su decisión y la respetarían. Solo después de que hubo muerto, Daryl Dixon encajó el cuchillo de Beth en su cráneo, asegurándose de que no volviese. La enterraron en mitad de la noche porque su cuerpo aún fresco atraería a los muertos.

Después del entierro, tomaron lugares cerca a la fogata. Era una noche fría pero no llovería, así que podían estar al aire libre sin problema.

—Antes de Terminus hubo otro lugar —dijo Daryl, girando el cuchillo de Beth en sus manos, y Aaron le tomó atención—. Una granja… Llegamos ahí por pura casualidad y nos quedamos un buen tiempo. El dueño de la granja fue un gran hombre, Hershel Greene, el padre de Maggie, podría parecer blando pero era un duro hijo de perra. Nos brindó su hogar, y a su familia, llegamos a integrarnos bastante bien… Huimos con ellos cuando tuvimos que hacerlo, luego hubo una prisión… y también huimos de ella. Hershel murió ahí

—Pasaron por mucho, al parecer.

—Por más de lo que puedas imaginar… Por eso no confío en aquel lugar, está demasiado en paz, la realidad es esta. Si te confías te vuelves débil. Hay gente buena, pero también mala.

—Lo sabemos. Por eso necesitamos que nos enseñen a ser fuertes, es por eso que buscamos a los buenos, para que los malos no puedan hacernos daño.

—Maggie, ella tenía una hermana… Una pequeña rubia, cuando la conocí era una jovencita… temerosa… llorona… una jodida carga. Pero no era mi carga, era la carga del viejo Greene. Cuando huimos de la prisión, me fui con ella y pensé que la tendría de carga, pero fue todo lo contrario. Había crecido y nadie lo había notado…Ella me salvó ¿sabes? Ahora creo que si hubiese estado solo… probablemente me hubiera pegado un tiro en la maldita cabeza. Pero ella no dejó que pasara.

—Los débiles puedes ser fuertes. Lo comprendo…

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—¿Quiénes?

—Fueron muchos más, en Alexandria y ya no están. ¿Qué les pasó?

—La gente muere, Daryl. En tu grupo también había más gente.

—Eso es verdad… pero les dijimos cómo murieron los nuestros, ustedes no nos dicen cómo murieron los suyos.

Hasta el momento la conversación se había mantenido calma. Daryl Dixon había hecho uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse sereno pero no podía evitar que la incomodidad se reflejase en sus movimientos. La tensión en sus hombros y la falta de expresividad de su voz evidenciaban que algo no iba bien. Para Aaron eso había sido algo obvio, lo conocía poco pero sabía leerlo bien. Era sencillo en realidad pues Daryl era una de las pocas personas totalmente transparentes que había conocido en su vida. Aaron sabía que no era la curiosidad la que lo llevaba a indagar sobre el pasado de la Zona Segura de Alexandria y de sus habitantes.

—Por mordedores… No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar… —dijo Aaron colocando un leño en la fogata.

—¿Cuántos fueron?

—Muchos, no llevo las cuentas.

—¿Los atacaron?

—No… en expediciones… Aún ahora pasa, antes éramos como niños asustados, hemos aprendido en todo este tiempo… a sobrevivir.

Daryl observó el fuego por unos instantes. Las llamas los alumbraban de un cálido color amarillo naranja mientras el cielo pasaba del negro intenso al azul. Estaba por amanecer, enterrar a Cindy les había costado horas de sueño, aunque de todas formas, con todo lo pasado, ninguno podría dormir.

—¿Aprendieron a sobrevivir, dices?... Si aprendieron bien, también aprendieron a matar para vivir —Daryl se había puesto de pie ante él y lo señalaba amenazadoramente mientras hablaba.

—No hemos matado a nadie… —le dijo Aaron manteniéndose sentado.

—Beth Greene… ¿te suena ese nombre?

— ¿Beth Greene?... ¿Greene? ¿La hermana de Maggie? Acabas de contarme sobre ella.

—¡Beth Greene! —dijo Dixon levantando la voz—. ¡Una linda rubia de ojos azules con marcas en el rostro y una cicatriz en la cabeza! ¡Le dispararon! ¡Le dispararon frente a mí! ¡La vi caer pero…!

Aaron lo vio a los ojos sorprendido y por un momento Daryl creyó que la había recordado.

—No la conocí —le contestó Aaron sosteniéndole la mirada—. Me acabas de decir que murió, ¿cómo la conocería?

—Quizá si recuerdes a Hope. —dijo Daryl.

Aaron ahora lo veía totalmente extrañado, probablemente pensara que estaba desvariando, pero para Daryl escondía una verdad.

—No sé de quién hablas, Daryl… Cálmate.

—¡Ella estuvo ahí! —gritó de pronto Daryl sin poder evitar que se le quebrase la voz—. ¡Lo sé!

—Tranquilízate —le respondió el otro poniéndose a su altura.

Entonces, sin que Aaron lo viera venir, Daryl lo aprisionó al árbol más cercano aplastando su cuello con el antebrazo.

—¡Sé que estuvo ahí! ¡No me digas que no es cierto porque vi el puto video! Se hacía llamar Hope, una chica rubia, como de unos dieciocho años —le dijo Daryl con la voz más ronca que de costumbre y evidenciando todo el enojo y la frustración que había estado guardando—. Me importa una mierda lo que les hayan hecho a los demás, pero me vas a decir lo que le pasó a ella o voy a matarte.

Un grito se escuchó de pronto cuando el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse. Un grito de auxilio que provenía de la dirección en la que se hallaba la escuela. Los dos lo escucharon, era la voz de un niño. Se miraron por un momento y Daryl, luchando contra sí mismo, decidió soltarlo y entablar una tregua. No necesitaron mediar palabra para salir en su busca.

Afortunadamente se encontraban cerca y pudieron llegar en algunos minutos. Un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y mediana estatura corría a través del patio principal de lo que había sido la escuela. Mientras lo hacía sostenía su hombro derecho con la mano izquierda, aparentemente tratando de frenar un flujo de sangre. Tras él un hombre gordo y sucio, con apariencia de haber vivido mucho tiempo al exterior, lo perseguía apuntándolo con una escopeta.

—¿A dónde vas? — dijo el hombre entre risas—. Solo queremos jugar un poco. Ni siquiera la perra de tu hermana opuso tanta resistencia.

Daryl y Aaron se habían mantenido tras unos arbustos y al ver la escena se acercaron sigilosamente hasta que estuvieron a la distancia perfecta para que Daryl disparara una de sus flechas. El hombre no la vio venir y cayó desplomado con la misma expresión de segundos antes de morir. Daryl recuperó su flecha mientras Aaron se acercaba al niño.

—Espera, Benny —dijo tratando de hacer que dejara de correr. El chico pareció reaccionar tras escuchar su nombre, dejó de huir y volteó ligeramente.

—Conocimos Cindy, la ayudamos. Ella nos contó de ti, podemos ayudarte también.

—¿Dónde está ella? —dijo Benny emocionado al escuchar noticias de su hermana.

Aaron lo observó tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas pero al final solo pudo decir —Lo siento.

Tras escucharlo Benny se desplomó, el llanto vino a él de inmediato sin poder contenerlo.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Daryl.

—Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro —le dijo Aaron al chico ayudándolo a levantarse.

Nada más le quedaba a Benny, estaba solo en aquel mundo, sin padre y sin hermana.

Tomaron el camino de regreso a Alexandria sin mediar palabra. La herida de Benny era profunda y corría el riesgo de infectarse. Aunque tras la muerte de Pete la Zona Segura ya no contase con un médico, era la única opción para Benny.

En la motocicleta, con el aire frio dándole de lleno en el rostro, Daryl Dixon volvió a pensar en Beth. Tomar las cosas con calma no había funcionado, en el fondo Daryl sabía que explotaría de un momento a otro, era tiempo de exigirles explicaciones y de hallarla. Pero no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Maggie. La mantendría al margen de todo, no por ella, sino por Beth.

"Todavía hay gente buena, Daryl".

"No creo que los buenos sobrevivan".

¿CONTINUARÁ?

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo. Adoro leer sus reviews, pero si me los dejan traten de hacerlo mediante sus cuentas de fanfiction (quienes no las tengan, créenselas, en serio que es muy útil) porque me gusta responderles y solo puedo responder reviews a quienes tengan cuenta. Hay muchas chicas fans de la música de Emily y se que pueden estar interesadas. Muchas gracias por leer y nos reencontraremos via fanfiction en otra oportunidad (espero pronto). Abrazos psicológicos.

**FIC EN DESCANSO INDEFINIDO. POR FAVOR, LEER LA NOTA EN LA PARTE INFERIOR DE MI PERFIL.**


End file.
